Tradición familiar
by princesaAle
Summary: Que pasaría si los integrantes del equipo, estuvieran biologicamente relacionados con sus mentores.


**NOTA: ninguno de los personajes de la liga de la justicia o del equipo me pertenecen sin embargo la trama de la historia y algunos personaje son míos.**

**Batman, tiene 24 y Diana 23.**

* * *

**Capitulo** **I**

_**UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE.**_

**CIUDAD GÓTICA**

**08:00 pm**

* * *

Bruce, estaba en lo que Alfred llama ropa decente que era un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca manga larga que estaban doblados hasta los codos en la batí-cueva estaba lloviendo afuera su traje era a prueba de agua así que no había ningún problema con respecto al agua, de repente un pensamiento vino a su mente _¨Mi esposa¨ _pensó Bruce los seis meses que había estado con Diana habían sido maravillosos, aún no se le permitía patrullar en Gótica, cuando cuando vio en la cámara de seguridad donde se veía en la sala vio que venían Diana y Alfred.

-¿Desea algo más, señora?-pregunto Alfred mientras ponía las bolsas de las compras, en el suelo.

-No gracias, Alfred-el mayordomo asintió y se retiro de la sala. Bruce, se pregunto _¨¿Por que las bolsas?, ella se había estado sintiendo mal estos días y fue al doctor por eso, pero para que esas bolsa, tal vez compro algo de ropa¨ _el dio el asunto por resuelto y fue a resivir a su esposa.

Ya en la mansión Diana estaba viendo unos libros aún con las compras a su lado.

-¿Buen libro?-pregunto el.

-Solo ojeo las hojas-

-¿Cual es el titulo?-

-La cabaña del tío Tom, ¿ya los haz leído?-pregunto

-Creo que iba a primer año, ¿que hay en las bolsas?-pregunto Bruce.

-Ropa-respondió, el dio un vistazo rápido a las letras de las bolsas que decían ¨Stark Black¨ el nombre le paresia familiar, sabia que lo había escuchado antes pero no sabia donde.

-Nunca escuche de esa tienda-

-Es porque nunca ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado en tener que entrar en la tienda-

-¿Que te compraste?-

-No es para mi-

-¿Me compraste ropa?-

-No-

-¿Le compraste a Alfred?- la respuesta ¨NO¨ hasta que se acabaron las posibilidades si no era para ella, ni el o Alfred tenían que ser los miembros de la liga o alguien de las empre zas pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma hasta que se rindió parece ser que este misterio no pudo ser resuelto por el mas grande detective del mundo.

-¿A quien le compraste?-

-Un niño-

-¿Le compraste ropa a Conner?-

-No-

-¿A Roy?-

-No, ¿te rindes?-lanzo un largo suspiro, y se paso la mano por el pelo-Me rindo, ¿a quien le compraste ropa?- ella se dio la vuelta agarro una de las bolsas y saco algo pequeño, se dio la vuelta y el vio una pequeña pijama gris con murciélagos, era una pijama para bebes Bruce la sostuvo en sus manos y la vio fijamente por unos segundos con el rostro pálido y en completo estado de shock Diana tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro como es que algo así podía a ser que Batman actuara de ese modo, cuando empezó a reaccionar Bruce levanto la cabeza y se dirigios a Diana, ella tenia una sonrisa.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo para aclarar la cosa ella no tuvo tiempo de decir otra palabra antes que Bruce le diera un beso, al separarse por la necesidad de oxigeno.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Claro, Diana me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo ella estaba apunto de llora.

-Lo siento son las hormonas-dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Y solo es el primer día, ¿Cuando te enteras tes?-

-Hoy, después de saberlo corrí a comprar la ropa-

-¿Alfred, lo sabe?-

-No-

-¿Saber que, señor?-pregunto Alfred desde la puerta.

-Diana, esta embarazada-

* * *

**ATALAYA**

**09:00 am**

Era hora de decirle a la liga ellos sabían sobre que estaban casados así que el embarazo no seria sorpresa.

Diana, no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decían pensaba en su reacción cuando supieran la nueva es decir para su boda ella y Bruce simplemente corrieron al juzgado llamaron a unos cuantos miembros para los testigos y padrinos, Bruce tenia todo planeado le había contado a todos desde antes el plan. Diana, no sabía nada pero Dina y Shayera solían invitarla a salir así que no se sorprendió mucho claro lo que no sabia es que esa seria su despedida de soltera, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos la computadora detecto una energía desconocida todos se prepararon para el ataque.

Corrieron a la sala de entrenamiento, entonces un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos todos en posiciones de pelea, una figura empezó a salir de ahí vieron a Lex Luthor.

-Tranquilícense soy el Lex Luthor de a otra dimensión- dijo asiendo un gesto con las manos para que se tranquilizaran.

-¿Un Lex Luthor de otra dimensión?- pregunto Canario Negro.

-Ase tiempo cuando solo eramos el Detective Marciano, Batman, la Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde, Flash y yo, el llego de otra dimensión para pedir ayuda-

-¿Que paso en su dimensión?-pregunto Flecha Verde.

-En su dimensión los héroes son villanos y los villanos héroes, ahí las contra partes de nosotros dominamos el mundo de una forma tiránica Lex vino para pedirnos ayuda para detenerlos-dijo la Mujer Maravilla.

-¿Y funciono?- pregunto Zatara.

-Por supuesto-dijo la Mujer Maravilla.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Detective Marciano.

-El sindicato del crimen volvió los hasta ahora han podido ser controlados sin embargo-

-¿Sin embargo?-pregunto la Mujer Maravilla.

-El presidente esta preocupado los hemos combatido pero ellos buscan venganza contra nosotros, contra ustedes, mas específicamente planean hacerle daño al Detective Marciano atacando a la hija y la nieta del presidente-

-¿Que tiene que ver la nieta del presidente con J´onzz?-pregunto Batman.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, ¿me van a ayudar?-

-Claro, pero antes déjanos arreglar algunas cosas por si nos tardamos un tiempo-dijo Clark

-Esta bien-dijo el Lex alternativo.

Todos fueron a sus cuartos a preparar las cosas Batman estaba hablando por teléfono para decir que el Diana estarían fuera unos días.

-¿Recuerdas todo?-pregunto Batman.

-Si, evitar las patadas bajas gastar energía de mas si me siento mal avisarte, si algo anormal pasa decir para ir al hospital mas cercano tranquilo todo estará bien-dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la mejía y le dio un beso corto pero lleno de todo el amor que le podría dar-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti, princesa-se besaron hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno los separo-Diana, si te llega a pasar algo yo no- ella lo volvió a besar tranquila todo estará bien.

Ya en la sala de entrenamiento todos estaban listo para ir a la misión. Lex abrió el portal todos pasaron se encontraron enfrente de la casa del presidente donde Ross y el presidente los esperaban.

J´onzz al ver a Ross sintió que algo se encendía en su interior ahí estaba ella una mujer joven alta pelo rojo corto ojos verdes su vestuario había cambiado a unos jeans negros una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra con botas negras.

-Vengan a dentro-dijo el presidente.

Ya adentro el presidente les explico todo lo que había pasado.

-Bien entonces lo que haremos sera detener al sindicato del crimen, nos quedaremos algunos días para verificar que nada pase y nos iremos-dijo Superman.

-¡Mamá!, ¡mamá!, ¡mamá!-una niña de unos dos años entro en la sala la niña tenia la piel verde, ojos verdes, pelo rojo y una brillante sonrisa, al ver a los demás la pequeña niña se escondió detrás de su madre.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Batman.

-Mi hija-respondió Ross.

-¿Por que es verde?-pregunto la Mujer Maravilla.

-Por que el Detective Marciano es su padre-todo el mundo tenia la boca por el piso.

-Los marcianos y los humanos no son biologicamente compatibles- dijo Flash

-Eso creía yo hasta que supe que estaba embarazada-respondió Ross, entonces ella bajo la cabeza- Megan, ¿que te dije de leer las mentes de las personas?-

-Que no o hinchiera-dijo con los brazos ara atrás moviéndose de un lado a otro y con puchero.

-¿Ella puede leer la mente?-pegunto el Detective Marciano que aun no salia de su shock un hijo es decir era un hijo y había heredado sus poderes.

-Si y también vuela y hace que las cosas floten- Megan se acerco al Detective Marciano se puso enfrente de el-¿Quien es?-

-Mamá el también es ve i de-

-Si, así es-

-¿Por que?-

-Es tu padre, Megan- el rostro de la pequeña se ilumino y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, J´onzz la agarro y vio a la pequeña que lo abrazaba y aun no podía creerlo.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- dijo señalando a los de mas miembros de la liga.

-Somos tus tíos- dijo Flash.

-¿Eso es cierto, papá?- al sentir que le decía papá el Detective Marciano sintió algo raro en su pecho.

-Si-respondió.

-Tengo curiosidad pero ¿Que es lo que leyó Megan en nuestras mentes?-pregunto Shayera.

-Me dijo que ellos dos están casados, por cierto felicidades- mientras señalaba a Batman y la Mujer Maravilla.

-Gracias- dijo la Mujer Maravilla.

-Bueno creo que ya que se quedaran aquí un tiempo y también trajeron algo de ropa no estaría mal que fueran a desempacar ¿Les parece?- dijo el presidente, todos asintieron. El presidente se acerco a Megan.

-Megan, por que no bienes conmigo- dijo el presidente.

-Esta bien, abuelo-dijo mientras iba a los brazos de de su querido abuelo. Todos salian de la sala cuando las felicitaciones llegaron al pobre marciano.

* * *

**Para que entiendan mejor la historia vean LIGA DELA JUSTICIA CRISIS EN DOS TIERRAS.**

**Este es el primer capitulo por ahora subiere los otros pronto.**

**Gracias, por leer.**


End file.
